


Bring It, Benedict

by Mamabug1981



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral, Pet Names, Rob cusses a lot, dom!Rob, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: You came over for an afternoon beer, and left with rope burns on your wrists.





	Bring It, Benedict

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been teasing this one in one of my Facebook groups for weeks, and finally finished it earlier this week over one too many drinks in a bar in Denver. Waited to post though, so I could 1) proofread for drunken errors, and 2) I had a photo op with him today at a con, and there was no possible way I was going to be able to ask for the pose I wanted if this was fresh in my mind.
> 
> So now the op is out of the way, here ya go.
> 
> (PS: His lips are SO FUCKING SOFT I'M DEAD!!)

You wandered around Rob’s downstairs recording studio while he was up grabbing a couple of beers. You had met him years ago when he tried to make a drunken pass at you in a bar. You turned him down, but the two of you ended up talking for most of the night, and had been friends with occasional benefits ever since.

You heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned as Rob walked in with an opened beer in each hand. Accepting one, you took a sip off yours. You tried but failed not to stare as he tipped his back for a drink. His eyes met yours as he took a swallow and lowered the bottle, absently licking an errant bit of foam off his upper lip with the tip of his tongue. He smirked and let his gaze slowly rake over your body. He finally locked eyes with you and cocked an eyebrow. “Can I help you with something?”

You choked on your drink. “Nope! Nope, I’m fine.”

“Mmhmm.” He stepped towards you, startling you into taking a step back. But he simply took your beer out of your hand, and set both your drinks to the side before cupping your face in his hands.

Your breathing quickened as Rob slowly backed you into a corner of the studio. He ran his hands down your arms and grabbed your wrists, raising them up and pinning them to the wall above your head. He pressed in against you until you were pressed into the corner, your eyes sliding closed on a moan as you felt his erection, hard against your belly. His free hand grabbed your chin his index finger on one side of you jaw and his thumb on the other. He used his grip on you to push your face up to face him.

“Look at me.”

You opened your eyes, and swallowed hard. His were blown with arousal and filled with an intensity you had never seen from him before. The fact that he was still wearing his glasses from earlier only added to his dominance.

“Oh, you are a good girl, aren’t you?” He leaned in so close you could feel his hot breath on your ear, and he purred, “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?”

You took a deep breath and pulled back best you could to look him in the eye in defiance as you slowly rolled your hips into his. “Bring it, Benedict.”

His eyes flared, and his hand came off your jaw to wrap itself around the back of your neck and drag you into a kiss. “Oh, fuck, girl. I was going to wait until I could get you home and tie you down to have my way with you, but I think I need a little appetizer to take the edge off first.”

He drew you into another kiss and released your hands to reach down to undo his pants. You took advantage of your new freedom to push him back slightly and bat his hands away from his belt. Your hands took over the task of sliding the leather out of the buckle to start on the button as you whispered against his lips, “Allow me… Sir.”

He groaned and braced himself with both hands on the wall above your head as you finished with his button and zipper and lowered yourself to your knees. You slid your hands down his hips to pull his pants and boxer briefs down as you went, and left the clothing to pool around his ankles.

You nuzzled in to his erection and took a deep breath before licking a stripe up the shaft. Placing the tip of your tongue under the head of his cock, you locked eyes with Rob before taking his length into your mouth and down your throat.

The cry that punched out of him as you swallowed around him hit you right between your legs, and you scrambled to undo your own pants and slid a hand down into your wetness. Your moan caught Rob’s attention, and he looked down to see what you were doing.

“Nuh uh, baby. You don’t get to come until I say you do.” He tangled a hand in your hair and gently tugged your head back until you were looking up at him, your mouth still around his dick. You started to remove your hand from your pants, but stopped when he tightened his grip in your hair.

Rob kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, sliding them off to the side with his foot. He pulled out of your mouth to crouch down in front of you, and reached out to cup your crotch where your hand rested, pressing your fingers harder against your clit. He kissed you to swallow your cry.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I am going to go grab something out of that closet over there. In the meantime, you are going to stay just like this and keep right on touching yourself. Do not stop, do not make a sound. And let’s up the ante. You have a free hand, I want you to use it to play with your nipple. Pinch it as hard as you can stand, but remember, not a single sound. And above all else, do. Not. Come! Got it?”

You whimpered, nodding.

“Use your words, baby girl.”

“Yes Sir. I’ve got it.”

“Good girl.” He kissed you one more time, then stood up. “Now get too it, I need to go find something.”

You watched him cross the room and sat back on your heels. The sight of that beautiful ass almost made you forget what you were supposed to be doing, especially when he bent over to dig for something. You started to slide your hand up your shirt to undo the clasp on your bra, then stopped, smirking. He wanted a show? Well, the least you could do was give him one. You popped the front clasp of your bra loose and slid the strap of it and your tank top down off your shoulder. Lifting your breast out, you tucked your clothes underneath of it so you were on full display.

The hand in your pants dipped down into your wetness then up to circle your clit. You started tracing your nipple with the fingers of your other hand, alternating between running your nails lightly across it and rolling it between your fingers.

Rob found what he was looking for, and turned around just as you pressed directly on your clit at the same time that you pinched down hard on your nipple. His jaw dropped as you bent over forwards in a silent scream. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, mouth open panting as you desperately tried to follow his directions and not come.

“Holy fuck, babe. That was gorgeous.” He crossed the room and knelt in front of you, placing something on the floor next to him as he stripped his shirt off, setting his glasses to the side. He cupped your face in his hands and pulled you up for a kiss. You whimpered as the movement pressed your fingers into your clit again.

He reached down and gently pulled your hand out of your pants, bringing it to his mouth to run his tongue around and over your fingers, licking them clean.

“Dear god. Somehow I always forget just how good you taste.” Rob looked you in the eye as something occurred to him. “Did you come just now?”

You shook your head. “No, Sir. You told me not to.”

“Good girl. Fuck, what did I ever do to deserve you?” He let go of you to lift your shirt and bra off, then started digging through the small backpack he had retrieved from the closet. “I was saving this stuff for later, but there’s a couple of pieces I’d like to use now. Get those pants off and come back down here, knees spread wide.”

You rushed to comply, kneeling back in front of him, sitting back on your heels and spreading your knees as far apart as you could. He hummed in approval, and reached over to the bag to draw out a blindfold. He noticed your trepidation and spoke his next words soothingly. “Everything that happens here, happens only with your consent. You hold the power here. You say the word and everything stops immediately, ok?“ You nod. “I need your words, baby girl.”

You searched his features for a moment, then nodded again. “Ok.”

“Good girl. Now, I would like to blindfold you. Is that ok?”

“Yes, Sir.” He nodded and slipped the blindfold over your eyes.

“Damn, you’re beautiful like that.” You heard rustling, then felt the bundle of silk rope stroke along your jaw, down one breast and across your nipple, across your belly, and along the inside of your thigh. “Hands behind your back.”

You panicked a bit. “Rob?”

“Hey, it’s ok, babe.” He cupped your cheek and you nuzzled into his hand. “Remember, one word, yeah? Now, I want to tie those wandering hands of yours back where they can’t get into any more trouble, ok? Trust me?”

You took a moment to steady your breath, then placed your hands behind your back. “Ok, Sir.”

“So good for me,” he cooed. He placed a kiss on your lips. “Up on your knees for me.”

You sat up on your knees to give Rob room to work behind you. He made quick work of wrapping the rope around your wrists, taking care to make the binding secure, but not too tight. He checked in with you one last time before standing up.

“Now, where were we?” He slid his fingers into your hair, using a gentle fistful to pull you in close.

You nuzzled into the course hair at the base of his cock and took a deep breath, resting your head on his soft lower belly to center yourself. Lifting your head, you started pressing small kisses and kitten licks up his length. You ran the tip of your tongue up his slit, making a show of savoring the drop of precome you found there.

Rob rewarded your efforts with a low moan. His fingers tightened in your hair, holding you in place as he started shallowly thrusting his hips towards you. You caressed the underside of his tip with your tongue before relaxing your jaw to let him slide all the way into your mouth.

You gave him no time to catch his breath before you pushed forward to bury your nose in his curls and started to swallow around him. Rob cried out and slapped his free hand against the wall above your head as his knees nearly buckled.

Rob moved his grip on your hair to the back of your head, giving him more control of your movements. His thrusts gained rhythm and speed, until all you could do was keep suction as he fucked your mouth. He started to slow down, then held himself deep in your throat and told you to swallow.

A guttural moan punched out of his throat as you followed his order. “Again.” You did as you were told, and he immediately demanded, “Again!” This time when you swallowed, he cried out again and pulled you off his cock, breathing hard with all his weight against the wall, trying desperately to stave off his orgasm.

“Oh, fuck, girl. Your mouth is just… fuck. Fuck. Get up here.” He reached down to help you stand up and pressed you back against the wall.

Rob put his hand back on the wall beside your head and leaned in to kiss you. The fingers of his other hand skimmed along your jaw and down your neck, stroking along your collarbone and down your chest. You gasped as he cupped your breast and rolled your nipple between fingers calloused by years of playing guitar. Rob swallowed your cry with his kiss when he gave your nipple a hard tug.

His hand continued its wanderings, smoothing down your tummy. He used one foot to coax your legs apart so he could slide two fingers down into your arousal and slip them up inside you. His head dropped to your shoulder as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of you. He nuzzled behind your ear. “As much as I would love to sit here and tease you all afternoon,” his finger wandered up to circle your clit without quite touching, until your legs shook and you were whimpering into his neck. “As great as that would be, I am feeling rather impatient at the moment, and having you right now will be even better.”

Rob slid his hand down your inner thigh to hook an arm under your knee and lifted your leg up around his waist. Lining himself up quickly, he thrust into you in one firm movement.

His groans mixed with your cries, his hips holding you pinned to the wall and allowing you to adjust to him. Rob reached up and removed your blindfold. Smoothing the knuckles of his free hand down your cheek as you blinked your eyes open against the sudden light, he leaned in to whisper, “I want to see the look in your eyes when I make you come.”

With that, he roughly tangled his fist in the hair at the base of your skull with one hand and hitched your leg up just a little higher, and began fucking into you with hard, sharp thrusts of his hips.

Your cries turned to inarticulate moans, and your eyes slid closed. A sharp tug on your hair brought you back.

“Eyes open and on mine, sweet girl.”

You lifted your gaze to his. The intense desire that mixed with sheer adoration in his crystal blue eyes made your breath catch in your throat. Rob held eye contact as he leaned in to nip at your lower lip, and he tightened his fist in your hair. He began thrusting into you as fast and hard as he could, the added stimulation and twinge of pain quickly bringing you to the edge. He held you there for a moment.

“Keep your leg up.” He moved his hand from behind your knee and brought it between you to stroke your clit. “Eyes on mine, baby girl. Now, let go. Come for me.”

That was all it took. One final thrust sent you over the edge, drowning in sensation and blue and crying his name. He kept you pinned to the wall with his hips as you came down. You started to lower your leg, but he stopped you.

“Not yet, love. One more, I just need one more out of you.”

“Rob, no, I can’t.”

“Yes, beautiful, you can. Please. Besides, I still haven’t come yet. Please, pet. One more.”

You searched his face, then dropped your head to his shoulder and nodded.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you.” He released your hair to place his hand on the wall beside your head, and hitched your raised knee into the crook of his opposite elbow, spreading you even wider. He started sliding in and out of you again, gradually picking up speed as he started chasing his own build up and release. His breathing grew ragged in your ear, and you edged closer with him.

“Now, baby. Come for me. Come WITH me. Please, pet. Now.” He snapped his hips a couple more times before he slammed into you and held himself there with a cry. The feel of him pulsing inside of you and the pressure on your clit sent you over the edge as well, calling his name. You both stood there for a moment, him sliding out and slamming back in every so often as you both rode out your orgasms.

He finally slid out of you and lowered your leg, catching you as you slumped against him. He reached around to untie your wrists.

Rob gently lifted you and carried you over to the couch, setting you on the floor leaning up against the front of it. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and made sure you were ok for the moment before crossing the room to retrieve a bottle of water. Opening it and handing it to you, he sat on the couch behind you, one leg on either side of you, and began gently rubbing the muscles in your neck, shoulders, and arms.

He spoke reverently as he worked the knots out of your muscles. “My god, I have wanted you like that for so long, beautiful. But that… That was beyond amazing. Thank you so much.”

You took a last swallow of your water and capped it, setting it aside and leaning into his touch. “Rob?”

Rob gently pulled your head back so he could look down and see your face. “Yeah?”

“I love you. I have for awhile now.”

He smiled. “Same. I love you too. Come here.”

Rob pulled you up and moved to one end of the couch, guiding you to lay down with your head in his lap. He pulled a light blanket down from the back, covering you with it before beginning to card his fingers through your hair.

“Sleep now. We’ll talk later.”

You hummed happily and closed your eyes. It wasn’t long before the feel of his fingers in your hair and the nameless tune he was humming lulled you off to sleep.

He looked down and chuckled fondly when you let out a soft snore, then reached over and snagged a notebook off a nearby table, jotting down lyrics to go with the new tune.


End file.
